Pretence
by yite12
Summary: Ryunosuke and Mako had just broken up. It affected the whole team. Chiaki has a plan, but what does Takeru and Kotoha have to do with it?
1. The Break Up

_**Story: Pretence**_

_Pairing: RyunosukeXMako with hints of TakeruXKotoha_

**Hey, this is yite12! I'm back with another fic! Please R&R and Enjoy!**

Silence… The room is just full of tension that it made Chiaki slightly uncomfortable. It really starts to affect his concentration on the game he is playing on his PSP. The young retainer couldn't stand it anymore, he glanced at Mako and Ryunosuke. They were sipping their tea calmly. Their movements were too robotic and lifeless. The two of them had broken up and things have not been the same ever since.

**~Flashback~  
"Ryunosuke! Hai… here is your bento!" Mako proudly presented one of the two home-made lunch boxes to her boyfriend.**

**Her boyfriend made a face when he opened the bento to reveal burnt tonkatsu and the strong odor of over-cooked rice. Nevertheless he stated "Itadakimasu!" Ryunosuke consumed the meal as quickly as he can. Unfortunately, this caused him to choke.**

**Mako who was pouring green tea from the thermo, noticed her boyfriend's choking. "Are you all right?" She quickly handed him a cup.**

**Ryunosuke drank the steaming tea and spat out "HOT!" He quickly took in a breath and muttered silently "Terrible…." **

**Unfortunately, Mako heard it, "Terrible?" she asked with a frightened voice.**

"**No! There's no such thing!" Ryunosuke quickly denied it and gave a reassuring smile before eating his lunch.**

**Mako ate her own lunch, thinking of her own cooking. Sure, she knows that her cooking is very bad, in Chiaki's standards. Every time she cooks at the mansion, Chiaki and Takeru would take refuge at Genta's sushi cart. Only Kotoha and Ryunosuke would eat her cooking. Mako feels lucky to have a boyfriend like Ryunosuke. Sure he can be a drama queen but when he feels homesick or depressed, she couldn't help but save him. He was willing to eat her cooking though he finds it appalling. **

**That's one of the things she loves about her boyfriend. She happily ate her bento, determined to improve.**

**The ShinkenBlue felt like it was an eternity for the worst flavors combined, travelling down his throat. But in reality, it took 3 minutes. And he managed to finish every single thing from the bento. His Sodophone was ringing and he received the call, "Tono! Hai! We'll be back!"**

**Mako paused from her meal, feeling a pang of disappointment. The ONLY thing she can't stand about her boyfriend is his devotion as a vassal to Takeru. It was like this every time she thought that she can finally spent some quality time with her boyfriend, Takeru has some errands for him to do since he has better capabilities than Chiaki or Kotoha. **

"**Mako… We have to head back immediately! Tono has some compulsory training for us to do!" Ryunosuke stated.**

"**Ryunosuke… We just got here… we've been out for like half an hour!" Mako pouted.**

**Her boyfriend made a stern face, "Mako… Tono says this training is very important! Or else… we can face some punishments if we don't show up!"**

**She looked sadly at her lunch box, "I don't mind being punished…. If I get the time to spend with you…"**

"**No! We as vassals must follow Takeru's orders!"**

"**Tono…Tono…Tono! Everything is about Tono!" Mako complained.**

"**Of course! As a vassal, protecting Tono is the first priority!" Ryunosuke argued.**

**Mako felt the statement pierced through her heart to million pieces.' **_**I'm not more important than Takeru?'**_** Mako thought sadly, "So I don't come first, even though I'm your girlfriend?"**

"**Yeah, Takeru is our Tono. Of course his safety comes first!" Ryunosuke stated it as it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**Mako stood up, glaring at him, "If Tono is more important than me… let's break up!"**

**The sudden statement startled Ryunosuke, "What?"**

"**If you love me, would you skip the training with me? To spend time together?" Mako was on the verge of crying as she feared his answer.**

**Ryunosuke closed his eyes, remembering his father's words clearly '**_**You must protect the Shiba Head! Put him as your absolute priority!"**_** He answered, "No…."**

"**It'll never work out between the two of us…" Mako stated sadly as she started to make her way to the mansion with Ryunosuke watching her back, regretting his words.  
~End of Flashback~**

The both of them sat opposite each other, sipping tea calmly. Though their faces were blank, they were aching to return to their bedroom and cried. The break-up was two weeks ago and it was clear they have not got over each other.

"They're too stubborn!" Genta whispered with Chiaki nodding.

Takeru came back from sword-fencing practice. Ryunosuke quickly attended to his lord to see if he could provide any assistance, Mako sent them a deathful glare. If looks could kill, they would be _so_ dead.

From the corridor, Kotoha came in, carrying two big boxes that looked too heavy for a fragile-looking person like her, to carry. Immediately, Takeru rose and was instantly by her side, helping her. "Ah~ Tono-sama!"

"I'll take this…." Takeru took the bigger box. Ryunosuke stood up, "Tono! Let me!"

"It's fine!" Takeru replied as he helped Kotoha carried the boxes to the main hall.

"Mako-chan! This is a delivery for you, from Hawaii" Kotoha presented the box. The ShinkenPink accepted with a smile, "Arigatou ne, Kotoha!"

Kotoha is the only person that Mako is most comfortable with her company. She watches out for her like a little sister. Chiaki and Genta would always drop hints that Ryunosuke want to get back together, which she finds very absolutely annoying! As for Takeru, she tends to ignore him as she is reminded of Ryunosuke's devotion as a vassal, which is the reason for their break-up.

Chiaki noticed Ryunosuke's pouts (_when he thinks no one is looking)_ when Mako smiles or talks with Kotoha. He also noticed how Takeru act very _unTono-ish_ around Kotoha. A plan begins to form in his head as his mischievous smile comes on his face.

"Kotoha… What is this?" Takeru indicated at the box he was carrying.

"Ah!" Kotoha turned to Takeru, "This is a box of vegetables from the Sakakibara!"

"Hiro? How is he?" Mako asked.

Kotoha took out a letter, "Tono-sama! The letter is here, I'll take this to the kitchen!" The young vassal took the box and left.

Takeru was staring at the space where Kotoha was, "Tono?" Ryunosuke asked.

This snapped the lord out of it, "Oh, right!" Takeru returned to his seat as the Shiba Head and began reading the letter. As Kotoha returned, Chiaki saw a trance of a ghost smile on Takeru when he sees Kotoha.

"Gen-chan! I have an idea that might work!" Chiaki whispered.


	2. Emergency Measures

**Warning: There are some scenes which are switched back and forth between characters, so do not get confused! :)**

It was like any quiet day. Mako went out to buy groceries while Ryunosuke went to jog as part of this daily routine. Clearly, both of them wanted to avoid each other.

Chiaki, Genta, Takeru and Kotoha gathered around in the main hall. "Minna! I have a plan to bring those two idiots back together!"

"Eh?" Kotoha and Genta were surprised.

"Chiaki… Just mind your own business! Let those two deal this themselves." Takeru stated.

"No! Takeru… They're too stubborn! Ryunosuke claims he had moved on but he has really moved on… like a centimeter!" Chiaki replied.

"Take-chan! Chiaki's right! Mako wouldn't be the first to admit that she misses him!" Genta affirmed.

Kotoha put her hands together, "They really need to get back together. Though they put on a smile on their face, they are hurting inside… We must do something to help them!" Takeru's expression softens at Kotoha's words.

_Maybe my plan would work out after all!_ Chiaki felt confident as he silently did a countdown in his head.

"Ok…. Fine! What's the plan?" Takeru asked, finally giving in.

"The situation has become really desperate for Emergency measures! To get those dorks together…" Chiaki rubbed his palms together, "Takeru, you date Kotoha!"

Genta dropped to the fall dramatically, "How on earth is that an EMERGENCY MEASURE?"

Chiaki reasoned out "Well, put it this way: Mako watches out for Kotoha. So she is basically like a _big sister_ so imagine if she finds out, she'll freak out! As for Takeru… Ryunosuke is like his most devoted vassal. He'll watch over him! Here's the deal: Genta would be selling sushi, I'll be too busy playing videos games to care. Takeru takes Kotoha on a date, Mako would have to-"

"Ask Ryunosuke for help" Genta finished Chiaki's sentence.

Kotoha's eyes brightened up, "Chiaki! That's a brilliant plan!"

Takeru coughed, "There's one thing…. Ryunosuke will never buy that… Hence, this…would never work!"

"Tono-sama! Onegai! We must try. Though it might not work, at least Mako-chan and Ryu-san would have to talk! I want to do it for their sake!" Kotoha's face was hopeful.

Chiaki counted in his mind _3…2…1!_

"All right! I'll take her!" Takeru gave in.

"The whole plan is to make sure the both of them follow you two _on the date!_" Chiaki declared with pride that his plan is going to be carried out.

Genta asked, "When are you guys going on a date?"

"Tomorrow!" Chiaki decided, ignoring Takeru's death glare, "Takeru! During dinner, you have to ask Kotoha out, in front of Ryunosuke and Mako!"

"Erm… Chiaki! What is a _date_?" Kotoha asked.

"Kotoha-chan! You never been on a date?" Chiaki was a bit shocked at this question but then again, it kind of make sense because Kotoha is innocent and all.

"Hey! Hey! Take-chan! There's no need to blush!" Genta whispered as he nudged his childhood best friend. Takeru turned the other way so Kotoha wouldn't see a light blush on his cheek.

"What is a date?" Kotoha asked again.

"It's when – Hmph!" Chiaki's mouth was covered by Genta.

"Don't worry about it, Kotoha-chan! Tono-sama would decide to what to do for your _date_" Genta winked at Takeru before dragging Chiaki out of the main hall.

Kotoha turned to Takeru. The lord sighed, "Kotoha…. Don't worry.. I've got it planned out. Just go get some rest!"

"Hai Tono-sama!" Kotoha left the main hall.

Takeru mused to himself, _What to do tomorrow?_ He reached to his bedroom. As he slidded the door close, he took out his Sodophone to dial some numbers. His mind began to formulate of the things he had to do on a date with Kotoha though he actually doesn't mind.

At dinnertime, the Shinkengers were eating, Takeru was waiting for the right moment. Ryunosuke and Mako deliberately ignored each other, as usual. They finished their meal. Kotoha was about to leave when Takeru walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

Takeru cleared his throat, "Kotoha… Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

The eyes of Ryunosuke and Mako grew big at this sudden question. They were even surprised that they could detect _nervousness _in his voice when asking her. Kotoha nodded, giving a bright smile which Takeru returned with a warm smile. Chiaki sat in the corner, smirking, _That's something you don't see everyday_.

Takeru gently patted her head before going to his bedroom, followed by Ryunosuke. Mako followed Kotoha. Chiaki quietly took out his Sodophone, "Phase 1 completed!"

"Kotoha! Wait a minute!" Mako tagged along with Kotoha to her bedroom. When the girls are finally seated on the futons, Kotoha smiled "What is it, Mako-chan?"

The older female was unsure on how to begin, "Do you really want to go on a date with Takeru? I mean, going on a regular date means you might have a serious relationship with Takeru."

Kotoha blushed, finally understanding the term of _date_, she nodded, "Yes… Tono-sama has been very good to me…" She said the first thing that came to her mind.

Mako began, "Well… I just don't want you to get hurt. Besides it is not a good idea because-"

"There's a line that should never be crossed between Lord and vassal! Your relationship might affect the whole team!" Ryunosuke bowed as Takeru was finishing his report.

"I don't see how it affects the team. I want to take Kotoha out for some time. It took me a while to ask her out." Takeru couldn't believe that he just spoke the truth. He mentally scolded himself, _Relax, it is all part of acting and you said it to make Ryunosuke believe it… Yes, that's it!_

Ryunosuke felt uncertain, "Tono! Are you sure? Well, if you are, then take her out! But-"

"If you have any problems… come and talk to me, OK?" Mako asked.

The younger female nodded which relieved Mako. The older female took her leave and there was a knocking on Kotoha's window, she went to open it, "Chiaki! How did I do?"

"Kotoha, that was perfect! All you need to do now is to have fun with Takeru tomorrow, OK?" Chiaki told her.

"But I felt bad lying to Mako-chan!" The young vassal casted her eyes down with guilt.

Chiaki reassured her, "Kotoha, we are doing this for their own good-"

"So there won't be anymore tension in the mansion!" Genta reasoned out.

Takeru sighed, looking at the door where Ryunosuke had left, "I suppose you are right"

His childhood friend observed him, "Take-chan… Chiaki and I are going to give you tips on how to act like a couple with Kotoha. While they are following you, we are going to follow them too!"

"Eh?" Kotoha looked up with surprise.

"It's fine! There's nothing to worry about! Just get some rest! You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" Chiaki stated before closing the window.


	3. Date

The alarm clock startled Kotoha. She realized she had been tossing and turning throughout the night and hadn't been able to sleep. The young vassal slowly rise out of her bed to get ready for her "date" with Takeru.

"Nani? Chiaki! Aren't you at least concerned about Kotoha?" Kotoha paused and leaned in closer to the wall to listen to the conversation between Chiaki and Mako.

"Nee-san… It is just a date! Besides I rather play video games than Takeru and Kotoha all day! See ya later!" Chiaki left Mako.

At the same time, Takeru tried to eavesdrop the conversation between Ryunosuke and Genta.

"Ryunosuke! Do you know I have to make a living? I mean, I have to sell sushi! I am a SUSHI SELLER! HELL NO I am following Take-chan and Kotoha-chan! That is disrespectful of me!" Genta stormed off the room.

The devoted vassal sighed in defeat but looked up to find Mako, walking up to him with hesitation, "Mako?"

"Ryunosuke." Mako speaks to her ex-boyfriend for the first time since the break-up.

Chiaki and Genta looked around to see if anyone is in the corridor, they turned to Takeru, "Remember… we'll be watching over them! Genta and I will be helping you to act more like a boyfriend to Kotoha!"

"By using this…" Genta explained, handing an earpiece, "You put this on, and we'll come up ways for you to act around Kotoha so Mako and Ryunosuke would react!"

Takeru nodded and went to Kotoha's room; he gently tapped the wooden frame, the door slid to reveal a smiling Kotoha. He found her smile infectious and couldn't help but smile back. The lord and vassal quietly walked out of the Shiba mansion, followed by Mako and Ryunosuke. Though they were discreetly following them, they sorely stuck out with huge glasses, oversized coats and woolen caps covering their hair.

They sat on the bus. Takeru took a seat next to Kotoha, "Are you ready?"

Kotoha nervously nodded, "Hai… But do you think we can pull it off without getting caught?" The young vassal asked.

"_Takeru! Put your arm around Kotoha…." _Chiaki stated in Takeru's earpiece. The lord put his arm around Kotoha and gave her a reassuring smile in which Kotoha returned. A girly voice gasped.

"Everything is according to plan…" An elderly with a too-perfect white hair smirked. He is sitting at the back of the bus where he has the perfect view of what is happening. He found it amusing how Takeru's simple action had made Ryunosuke to gasp like a girl. Mako had to hit him to avoid suspicion.

His companion grinned at Mako and Ryunosuke, "We will do our best in getting them back together, right Chiaki?"

Chiaki coughed and made a weird voice, "It's not Chiaki! It's Jii-san!"

Genta with a grey beard realized his mistake, "That's right… Jii-san!" The two Shinkengers were dressed as elderly men. Their attempted disguise was at least better than Ryunosuke and Mako's. As long as they do not talk in their normal voice, they continued to observe the couple in front of them.

The bus reached the destination: The Amusement Park. Kotoha turned to her lord, "Tono-sama, let's have fun today!"

Takeru couldn't help it as a red tint appeared on his cheeks as he nodded, "A-ah…"

Mako had her eyes glued to her binoculars at all time. _Takeru… If you hurt her in anyway, I will it my personal mission to make you miserable even though you are the lord!_ She thought darkly. So far Takeru had won a soft toy of the Maneki Neko and bought her cotton candy. The lord really treated Kotoha well, he made sure to have her smiling. The ShinkenPink couldn't help but sigh at how fun Kotoha is having in her date.

Ryunosuke, who had been observing them, heard Mako's sigh. He turned to her and detects envy on her face. _Mako is envy of Kotoha?_ The ShinkenBlue wondered but then realized that Mako had been longing to have a decent date. Sure they did spent a lot of time when they were dating but eating your girlfriend's home-made bento doesn't really count as a date. The realization made him guilty and he began to doubt his father's words of protecting his lord as his absolute priority.

"Ah! This is not good!" Genta exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Chiaki asked as he saw Kotoha gently pulling Takeru to a small fast food shop.

"Kotoha-chan and Take-chan are having fast food for lunch…" Genta stuttered.

"And?"Chiaki didn't see anything wrong with the scenario.

"Take-chan has a weak stomach…" Genta stated.

Takeru was used to fresh sashimi or anything home-made by the kuroko. His stomach does not quite agree with the oily French fries, a greasy burger and a huge cup of gaseous coke. He shifted slightly in his seat, hoping that he could stomach this meal better than Mako's cooking.

Idly, he turned his attention to his "date" who was now absorbed in the Pixar animation that he paid no attention to. He still did not figure how Kotoha manage to persuade him to watch a cartoon movie in the cinema. His eyes gazed on her; _I must have a soft spot for her_. He finally admits to himself as he could not say no to her big innocent eyes.

"_Takeru… make a move!_" Genta stated and Takeru felt hesitated at the order.

Nevertheless, he put his arm around Kotoha and gently put her head on his shoulder. "Eh?" Kotoha asked.

There was an outraged squeal somewhere from the back. No doubt it was Ryunosuke. This resulted in a huge chorus of shushes from the audience and a fiercely whispered "What's your problem?" that Mako could had pull off.

"Shhh, watch the movie…" Takeru whispered as he rested his head on top of hers and slowly nuzzled her hair. Kotoha felt her heart pounding and was thankful for the darkness of the theatre. At least it hid the deep blush on her face.

Takeru wondered on how oddly quiet Kotoha was during dinner. He debated that maybe bringing her to an expensive Japanese restaurant had intimidated her. She wanted to eat somewhere simpler but nonetheless she did owe him for the abuse his stomach had endured.

"Tono-sama! Daijoubu?" Kotoha reached Takeru as he fell gracefully onto the ice while he was in deep thoughts.

"Erm… I'm not very good at ice-skating" Takeru admitted.

Kotoha held his hands, unaware of the fact that she pulled him closer to her, making his face flushed as the young vassal tried to balance the both of them.

Mako watched from her binoculars. Takeru and Kotoha were laughing as Kotoha gently led Takeru but allowed him to occasionally twirl her around. Like a hopeless romantic, she smiles at the little moments they had, like: how Kotoha would always held him when he nearly loses his balance or the tender look Takeru gives her when his spins her around, making her squeal in happiness.

_Maybe Takeru cares for Kotoha after all…_ Mako's mind is put at ease as she came to the conclusion that Kotoha would not suffer heartache. She turned to leave but crash into Ryunosuke in the process. The ShinkenPink tensed and was about to step back but Ryunosuke's arms encircled her into a hug. She tried protesting.

"Please…. I miss you… Let me enjoy this…" Ryunosuke murmured as he nuzzled her hair. Eventually Mako gave in, realizing how much she misses his warmth.

"YES!" Chiaki and Genta who were hiding in the bushes, were jumping in joy and doing their victory dance.

"Tono-sama! Look!" Kotoha cried out with excitement.

Takeru peeked to the side to see Ryunosuke and Mako embracing for the first time in weeks!

"It worked!" Kotoha smiled.

"Now for the finale…" Takeru stated.

"Eh?" Kotoha asked.

Grinning, Takeru silently raised his hand and snapped his finger. On cue, the sky exploded with fireworks, decorating the dark sky with bright colors. He didn't have to see how magnificent the fireworks were as he knew from Kotoha's face.

There was delight and awe in her face. Her smile. The fact that he made her smile pleased him. He glanced at the side to see that Mako and Ryunosuke had finally made up.

_Finally _he thought _No more tension in the mansion!_

Kotoha yawned and felt her eyes fluttering. Her eyes were opened wide when she found out that Takeru is giving her a piggy-back.

"Tono-sama!" She gasped.

"Oh… you're awake? That's good! We're reaching the mansion soon so you can finally go to bed!" Takeru stated.

_I must have fallen asleep on the bus…_ Kotoha thought. She thought about the day and realized how much fun she had, "Tono-sama… Arigatou gozaimasu! I will remember this date!"

Takeru chuckled. If only Kotoha knew what a date means. But it didn't bother him the slightest as it had at least give Kotoha fond memories of him.

They reached the mansion to find Chiaki and Genta looking pictures of Mako and Ryunosuke on Chiaki's Sodophone. The duo finally got rid of their elderly disguise and was celebrating the reunion of Mako and Ryunosuke by pizza take-out.

Both Takeru and Kotoha went to their respective bedrooms.

Before Kotoha went to sleep, she received a photo from Chiaki on her Sodophone.

"_For memories of Tono-sama!"_ The message stated and the photo showed Takeru with whiskers, doing a pose of the Maneki Neko. That was the time Takeru had his soul switched with the statue of the Maneki Neko. She giggled at the photo. She looked at the Maneki Neko doll that Takeru had won her.

Kotoha declared "You are Neko-Tono!" The young vassal hugged her new doll to sleep, slipping into sweet dreams.

Takeru received a message from Genta. It stated, _"When are you gonna make your move?"_

The message has a photo attached to the message. The photo had Kotoha's smiling face when she was watching the fireworks. He made that picture as the wallpaper on his Sodophone, thinking _Someday_ as he went to sleep.

**~Next day~  
**Everything was back to normal. Mako and Ryunosuke had reconciled. They were in the kitchen, spending quality time together. Ryunosuke is teaching Mako how to properly cook.

Takeru was on his way to the garden to train. He was about to call Ryunosuke when Chiaki and Genta pulled him to the side.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Takeru asked the duo.

Chiaki and Genta folded their arms and put on their sternest face, "Take-chan! Chiaki and I have been thinking on the cause of Mako and Ryunosuke's break-up! We have come to the conclusion that you are the HUGEST factor behind it!"

"Eh?" Takeru was confused.

"You see… Every time you want to train seriously, you call Ryunosuke who is always spending time with Mako! So you see... Mako broke up with Ryunosuke because he is very devoted to you as a vassal who obeys your every command!" Chiaki explained.

"Who can I train with?" Takeru defended himself.

The duo smirked and pulled him towards the garden, they hid behind the door to see Kotoha practicing her sword work on a dummy.

"Chiaki is busy playing video games, Mako and Ryunosuke are busy spending time together and I am busy selling sushi!" Genta stated the fact.

"Takeru! You do not need Ryunosuke to train with! You have another devoted vassal! And a cute one too!" This earned Chiaki a death glare from Takeru.

Genta smirked, "Take-chan! You can train with Kotoha-chan! Her sword work is straight-forward and not hesitant. I say she is almost as good as Ryunosuke and you!"

"So we're off" Chiaki bid Takeru as the duo left the lord.

The lord took a moment to observe Kotoha. She clothed in the traditional white samurai robe complete with navy blue hakama pants, white tabi socks, and wooden geta sandals. She swung her shinai with certainty at the training dummy in front of her, letting out a loud yell with each hit.

_Genta is right_ Takeru mused, _Her sword work is straight-forward and there's no hesitation._

"Kotoha!" Takeru called out, stepping into the garden.


End file.
